Harry Potter and the Years after the War
by SFallicat1
Summary: Harry Potter and his girlfriend, Lily Black, are preparing to be married after two years of love after living in the middle of hell (The Battle of Hogwarts). They don't want to allow her ex, Draco Malfoy, to interfere in their wonderful and perfect plans.


Harry Potter and the Years after the War

Chapter One

Lily and Harry had been living together for 2 years since the end of the war and they were incredibly happy together. Harry was getting ready to propose to her. He wanted to marry her as soon as possible since he knew that she was the only girl for him. All he needed was a ring and the perfect words to make her say yes. He already knew he loved her more than anything else in this world, but how would he word his proposal? He obviously couldn't live without her. Lily was his best friend and the only girl that adored his uncontrollable lump of hair. But where were the right words? He normally very good at talking to her, but this proposal sent his head spinning. So, on such a fine day as this one, he decided to meet with Ron for advice.

Lily, somehow, hadn't had a recent vision of a proposal or her wedding day so she felt very anxious. She suspected a proposal from Harry would be coming soon, but not soon enough. She knew him much too well to be surprised by a small proposal, though. Even though she was very excited and anxious to be married to Harry Potter, it honestly didn't matter when he proposed. All she knew was that she wanted to spend the rest of her life with him. And she knew he felt the exact same way. Since Harry had gone to spend the day with Ron, she decided to get ready for another busy shift at her café.

Later, at the café, she felt her eyes wander towards the door as she saw a certain blonde wizard enter, Draco Malfoy. She tried to make it so he didn't notice her, but he remembered the color of her hair much too well to not notice the bright, young witch.

"Morning, Lily." Draco said, with a humble smile.

Lily nodded in recognition.

"It's been a while."

"Indeed it has."

"Much too long, in my opinion."

"I'm not so sure I agree with you, Malfoy."

"I thought we were on a first-name basis."

"That was before the war." She tried to get back to work but kept getting distracted by the blonde-haired Slytherin.

"Lily, I still have feelings for you."

"I don't care. I lost my feelings for you a long time ago. I'm in love with Harry, not you." She said, angrily.

"Lily, please don't do this."

"Draco, I'm done with grieving over what you did to me. I loved you once, but feels like an eternity ago. It took me a very long time to get over you, bit with the help of Harry Potter and his kindness, I did it. I missed you, I really did. And sometimes I still do. But we are done. We've been done since the end of the war. You can't try to woo me all over again. It just won't work."

"But…Lily…"

"Don't try it, Draco. Just don't."

"But I still love you, Lily."

"I know you do. But my feelings changed a long while back. I'm sorry, Draco. But you need to forget me. Forget what we had. I want you to move on. I'm going to marry Harry Potter. And I don't want you to live life missing me."

"Lily, I love you. There's no one else. You can't expect me to just stop loving you. It never ended for me. I don't think you're sorry. I think, deep down, you want me to be unhappy. You want me to end up with someone that I don't love as much. You want revenge."

"I don't want revenge, Draco. I want you to realize who is at fault here and apologize for what you did to me!"

"All I did was join the side that wouldn't get me killed, Lily. And it came with a price. You refused to leave me when I told you I was a Death Eater. It's your own fault!"

"Well, if someone had told me that the price was being murdered by my Slytherin boyfriend, I would've broken up with you sooner."

"I had to do it. I had to. The Dark Lord…er…Voldemort preferred if you were the one to be sacrificed."

"I thought you cared about me, Draco Malfoy."

"I did, I still do, and I always will."

"But you sacrificed me to save your own neck. I can't just forgive you for that. I trusted you, I loved you. But you let me down. And that was unacceptable. I've forgiven you for being a Death Eater and hating me and the people I'm close with for all those years, but trying to kill me is not on my list of forgivable things. Now, get the hell out of my café." Lily didn't like kicking him out. It made her feel bad for him. Also, she really wanted to run into his arms and hug him and forgive him. But she couldn't. She was in love with Harry. It was always Harry. Always. She watched Draco leave the café with sad eyes. She had done the right thing, she knew that. But it hurt her to hurt him, even after everything he did to her. She could never forget how much she had loved him, but she could never forgive him for what he did. She eventually got back to work putting her meeting with Draco aside.


End file.
